the_indiana_jonescomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Indiana Jones The Orignal Adventures
Lego Indiana Jones The Original Adventures has been made with all 3 Indiana Jones Movies in 2008. It includes Raiders, Doom, Crusade in its sequel it had the 4th Movie. Here are the levels. The Lost Temple. Indiana Jones is searching for the Golden Idol with Satipo, Barranca and 2 Peruvians. Barranca is scared away by bats one of the guides falls in a hole and one gets shot by a Hovito. Indy and Satipo manage to get the Idol and get chased by a boulder. Satipo joins Belloq and steal the Idol. Luckily Jock helped Indy escape by fixing his plane. Into The Mountians. Indiana Jones has traveled to Nepal to get the Staff Of Ra and find his old love Marion. But when Indy asks Marion about the Ra she gives him a smack. Thot and some Sherpa come, but Indy and Marion defeat them and go into the mountians and get a ride to Cairo. City Of Danger. Indy comes across his old friend Sallah in Cairo but Bandits are watching and try to kill Indy and Marion. They go through a series of traps and Bandits they manage to get to the Swordman. Indy shoots him but Marion gets stolen. Well Of Souls. Indy, Sallah and 10 diggers find the Well Of Souls and Indy and Sallah get lowered in. They have to go through a series of doors to open to get the Ark. But the Ark gets stolen by Belloq and Nazis. Marion and Indy alone have to get out they do they are in a Nazi Base. Pursing The Ark. Indy and Marion are in Nazi base they get out and they are in a nother base with a motorcycle and Nazi Bombers. When Indy wears a hat to get to the last Nazi base. Indy fights a German Mechanic and goes with Sallah in a truck chase. Opening The Ark. Indy and Marion are on the Bantu Wind and Nazis invade it they get to a Nazi base. Indy saves Marion and get to go to a Nazi base and blow up the door to the Nazis. Indy shares his Bluff and fights Belloq. Indy and Marion are tied to a telephone pole and all the Nazis die. The ark is taken to a warehouse. Dfferences from the Film Barranca does not die he is scared away by bats. A Peru dude falls in a hole and another gets shot by a Hovito. Indy and Satipo go through a series of doing stuff. There is a bridge in the temple. Crocodiles are in the temple. Satipo joins Belloq. Jock helps Indy and Jocks engine is broken. Indy quickly gets in his clothes from his Teacher outfit. The Drinking Contest is not in the game. Indy does not leave before Thot and Sherpa come in. Indy and Marion go in depths of Nepal. Ratty and Giant Sherpa form into a Sherpa Gunner. A pot is pushed by the Bandits. The German Agent has a minor role he opens the door for you. The 2nd and 3rd German Agent don't appear. Indy does not talk with Belloq. The Map room barely appears. Indy and Marion fight a giant snake. There are tons of Nazi bases in some levels. Mohler does not appear. Eaton stores the Ark in the warehouse.